


The only way

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Feels, Fluff, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Near Death, hard decisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is attacked by the Alpha pack and there is only one way to save him, Derek doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only way

It hurt. God did it hurt, the pain was blinding.

He barley remembered what happened. The alpha pack was powerful, so much stronger then they had anticipated. So now Stiles was lying here, face up in the cool mud, with a gaping hole in his side. The cool rain felt like it was washing all the warmth out of his body. 

Suddenly, it wasn't so cold. Derek was there, leaning over him, the wolfs body radiating heat like a furnace. His face was slipping back into its human default, sideburns retreating and fangs sinking back into his gums. His eyes though, they still burned hot red, searing into Stile’s own. 

“Stiles” it was a question, but it wasn't. He still wasn't sure how the alpha did that.

“Yes, sour wolf?” he rasped. It was a testament to the severity of the situation that the concern in Derek’s face didn't waver at the pet name. 

He could feel the blood sitting heavy in his mouth, which was funny, he didn't remember loosing any teeth. 

“It hurts.” he whined, trying to sit up, but Derek’ hands were on his shoulders, holding him down. 

“Relax, we have to get you to the hospital” he said, starting to pull away.

“No Derek, it’s too late for that” he punctuated the sentence with a cough.

“Then what do you want me to do?!” he half pleaded.

“What we agreed to.” Stiles replied, not able to look the wolf in the eye any longer.

“What? Stiles, No. I can’t do that. You know I can’t.” he was pleading now, hands still braced on the boys shoulders. 

“Yes you can Derek, I told you it was ok. It is the only chance we have here” he managed to make his voice stern despite how much it hurt to talk now.  
“Stiles, I- I’m sorry” Derek’s whole body seemed to shudder.

“Derek!” Stiles screeched.

“Fine, but one thing first” Derek replied.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but was muffled by Derek’s lips on his. His tongue finding its way around his mouth, lips pushing against each other like two opposing forces. 

He though he was hallucinating at first but he could feel the heat start running through his veins, a pin-pricking in all his nerves that faded into a deep steady thrum of vibration. He managed to open his eyes, still pushing up into the kiss, to see the dark shadows winding their way across Derek’s face, eyebrows pinched at the intensity of the pain he was leeching.

Stiles vision began to blur, Derek pulled away from the kiss. Even through his fading vision he could see the Alphas eyes, his alphas eyes, shinning a crimson light through the darkness of his vision, he could feel the elongated canines brushing against his shoulder and he could hear the muffled words of Derek before his vision faded completely

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first real angst fic, it is also my shortest fic. The idea was inspired completely by this picture  
> http://seraph5.deviantart.com/art/Kiss-in-the-Rain-337367266  
> originally drawn by http://angelwingkayla.tumblr.com/
> 
> I know there are a lot of interpretations of it, most seem to be that this is the last kiss before the 2 die, or that derek has wolfbane poisoning, obviously i interpreted a much happier scenario :P
> 
> Unbeta'd take it easy.


End file.
